cartoon_network_xdfandomcom-20200214-history
FoxToon at Nite
FoxToon at Nite (stylized as FoxToon @ Nite) is an American programming block that broadcasts nightly over the channel space of FoxToon Network. It broadcasts on weeknights from 11:00 p.m. to 5:30 a.m., Saturdays from 11:30 p.m. to 5:30 a.m., and Sundays from 10:00 p.m. to 5:30 a.m. (The Sunday's sign on time varies with Every WrestleMania Events from 1:00 a.m. to 6:00 a.m. Eastern and Pacific Time). As of January 2016, FoxToon at Nite (same as FoxToon Network), is available in 92.0 million households in North America. FoxToon at Nite debuted at 7:00 p.m. Eastern Time on June 9, 1995, as a block on Nickelodeon. Its initial programming (running from 7:00 p.m. to 5:00 a.m., seven days a week) was a mix of sitcoms, movies and one drama series, led by Dennis the Menace, and accompanied by The Donna Reed Show, the offbeat comedy Turkey Television (which, like Dennis, also aired on Nickelodeon), and Route 66. A nightly film presentation, branded as the FoxToon at Nite Movie, aired at 8:00 p.m. Eastern Time through the end of the decade, and included such classic films as the 1947 film The Red House and the 1937 film A Star Is Born. The same five-hour block of programs originally repeated from 1:00 a.m. and ran until FoxToon began its broadcast day at 5:00 a.m. Eastern Time. On August 30, 2009, FoxToon at Nite extended its programming hours to end at 6:00 a.m. seven days a week (the weekdays and weekends lineup ended half hour earlier from May 24, 2010 to December 26, 2010, from October 3, 2011 to May 20, 2012, from May 13, 2013 to January 26, 2014, from June 2, 2014 to February 22, 2015, from February 1, 2016 to December 25, 2016, from September 25, 2017 to January 28, 2018, from September 24, 2018 to December 23, 2018, and from July 15, 2019 onwards) and to begin at 9:00 p.m. Eastern Time on Sunday through Friday nights and 8:30 p.m. Eastern Time on Saturday nights. On March 25, 2019, FoxToon has been announced that FoxToon Network and FoxToon@Nite will be transferred to Disney division.1 On April 19, 2019, Transferred was completed, that means Disney controls FoxToon Network and FoxToon@Nite. Current Programming Blocks PrimeLED on FoxToon@Nite - ''' '''PrimeLED on FoxToon@Nite''' '''is a Live shows nighttime service that airs on FoxToon@Nite every Sunday Night from 10:00 p.m. to 4:00 a.m. ET/PT in the United States. FoxToon@Nite HD FoxToon@Nite HD is a high definition simulcast feed of FoxToon@Nite that broadcasts in the 720p resolution format; the feed first began broadcasting in 2003. Most of the network's original series since 2003 – mainly its live-action series and some animated content – as well as episodes of programs carried by FoxToon (that were either natively produced in HD after 2000 or were remastered in high definition) are broadcast in HD, along with feature films, FoxToon@Nite original movies made after 2005 and select episodes, films and series produced before 2003. Other programs not available in HD are broadcast in pillarboxed 4:3 standard definition.